


Just Another Wednesday

by NanixErka



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby!Peter, Doctor Dad, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, IronStrange, Irondad, Little Peter, M/M, Magic, Precious Peter Parker, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Super Family 2.0, Supreme Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, not excluding May, self indulgent, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: When a bizarre being wants Stephen's cloak, it decides to use Peter to get to him - what no one is expecting is for this cuckoo bird to do.... whatever the hell it is he didNow Stephen has to both rescue Peter, and reverse a spellWhat a wednesday





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely self indulgent garbage and i am not apologizing for it
> 
> Also i can't believe Marvel doesn't have like, an equivalent to DCs Mad Mod or BatMite or whatever. Woulda been really useful here

Cerivent was by all accounts an observant being, despite barely staying in any universe for an extended period, he always made a point of taking stock in any and everything, regardless of interest. It was his nature, in a way. 

And his interests on earth (in this rather fractured dimension, at least), had fallen onto the sorcerer supreme himself, Stephen Strange 

More specifically, the doctors absolutely fabulous, magnificent, and downright _awesome_ cape

He’d watched the doctor for some time from his floor length wall mirror, attempting to see just what about the cape was so captivating to him. He came to the conclusion that it didn’t matter. He wanted it, and he’d get it

_Fairly_ , of course. 

His first attempt had been rather direct- simply going up to the doctor, and asking what price he’d need to pay to get the cape. Gold? Jewels? Immortality? Ancient relics? As a being untethered from everything, he had access to it all. But Strange stayed stoic and frankly a little hostile- which was pretty rude, honestly- and told him to leave before he made him leave. Cerivent found the very notion preposterous, but he was not a man without honor, and left him be 

Cerivent's watching of Stephen did not stop, however. He watched as he trained, talking with his friend, Wong, and his… boyfriend(?) Tony. 

Tony's label was strenuous at best, but the two spent a lot of time together, though they often talked about nothing but work, snarking at each other, and speaking of a boy named Peter

He heard that boys name a lot, though he never saw the boy. Bad timing of his observations, he supposed. 

But the men seemed to care deeply for the child. It was a child, right? They spoke of him as if he was barely over 4 or 5 human years. 

… Perhaps this “Peter” could assist him 

 

—-

 

Peters day hadn’t been going great, really. 

Late to school, got a 70 on his Spanish pop quiz, and Flash decided to get half the cafeteria to chant “Penis Parker” for a solid 2 minutes. 

Yeah, he just wanted patrol to start. 

As he said his goodbyes to Ned and turned the corner around the school, he bumped headfirst into someone's chest and landed embarrassingly on the ground “Ah, uh, sorry!” He looked up at the tall man he’d run into, who seemed completely unperturbed 

“.... _You’re_ Peter Parker?” the tall man furrowed his brow “Huh” 

“.. How’d you know my name…?” 

“Boy, i know very much about you. I am in need of your… assistance” The man held out a card as Peter got himself up, his spider sense just slightly tingling in the man’s presence. 

“... For what?” He asked skeptically

“I am in need of your… special services” The man continued to wave the card “Come to this address later today, if you please” 

Peter took the card, and looked at the address “Wait, how-” 

The man was gone when he looked up. 

The amount of red flags that were going off in his head were certainly something to behold

But then again he’d never been great at following warning signs. 

\---

He’d gotten suited up as a precaution before coming to the home. It looked utterly average, for the most part, save for the fact that the tall man was just… watching him from the window. It wasn’t even really creepy, honestly. It was just… weird. 

Peter, or- Spider-Man, specifically - came up to the door and knocked, watching the man leave the window and open the door, eyeing him 

“.. You asked me to come” 

“Oh, oh yes! Yes yes yes, come in yes” He waved in the teen, muttering something as he closed the door behind them. 

Peter was happy he was wearing the mask, so the man couldn’t see his jaw drop. This place was… much, much bigger on the inside. It bordered on the absurd 

“Thank you so much for coming! Please, please follow me” Cerivent waved him down a hall “You will be quite useful to helping me, thank you again for coming. Though, I will admit you are not what I was expecting” 

Peter fumbled a bit after him, going down the brightly lit hall “Uh, no problem? What do you mean?” He asked cautiously, ready to turn a heel and run if needed. 

“Oh, well, the way the good doctor talked about you i assumed you were a child, not a teenager… though i supposed Spider-Man being a child would have been quite silly” The man let out a bright laugh. Peter’s spider sense tingled at the sound. 

“Uh huh…” Peter followed, though he slowed his gait so there was more distance between them. “So, what do you need me for?” 

“Oh, you see, I intend to fake a hostage situation!” Cerivent beamed back at the boy, and stopped walking “I need you to simply wait here, the Doctor will come for you, and everything will be fine!” He shared his plan, standing beside a bright blue door covered in little rocket ship stickers. 

“... With… me?” Peter pointed at himself almost incredulously “For what?!” 

“Well, you see, I have my eyes on the good doctor’s cape-”

“Cloak” 

Cerivent stared at Peter intensely, the boy nervously swallowed 

“Its… Its a cloak, sir.” 

“.... I have had my eyes on the good doctor’s _cloak_ , but he won’t give it to me for anything, so I figured a bargain might be up his alley” 

“.... Uh, yeah, no, I can’t do that” Peter raised his hands up defensively, shaking his head “He won’t give it up, not for me. I’m not more important that an ancient relic, y’know” 

“... Oh boy, you’re so cute in your naivety” Cerivent reached over and pat his head “But I’m afraid you agreed to my terms when you entered my home.” His voice suddenly dropped an octave “So either wait in that room, or i will trap you in an interdimensional wormhole for the duration of your stay” 

Peter wasn’t too sure what to say to that, so he said nothing. Cerivent’s green eyes gleamed and took it as acceptance

“You needn’t worry thought! If he does not come for you by the end of the day I won’t kill you, I’ll just let you go!” 

Peter huffed, “You swear?” 

“I’ve no reason to hurt you, boy. And take off that mask, will you? I know what you look like, there's no need” Cerivent waved his hand. 

Peter obliged the being, mostly because he was worried he was going to be tossed in an alternate dimension if not. His spider sense was starting to go off again as Cerivent opened the door and Peter peeked in. 

It was…. A toddler’s room?

The walls were painted a gentle sky blue, dotted with little star stickers and posters of various TV shows and Story Book characters. There was a little police car bed in the corner, with stuffed animals on it and a side table with what seemed to be juice boxes and other snacks. At the other side of the square room was a bean bag chair, across from a TV playing What seemed to be Cartoon Network

“Comfortable, no?” 

“Uh… I’m 16, sir” 

“Oh, I know. Again, the way Strange and the Iron Man speak of you I thought you were about 4 or 5 human years of age. They seem to baby you” 

Peter genuinely wasn't sure whether to feel warm and fuzzy or insulted at that. “Well uh, I can’t exactly stay in here. As you can see” Peter’s hand gestured over himself “Not a little kid” 

Cerivent simply smiled, and stood in front of Peter, raising his hand and before Peter could dodge, pushed onto his forehead with his middle and forefinger, somehow knocking the teenager onto his butt and into the room. The move was abruptly disorienting, causing Peter to shut his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the dizzy feeling, letting out a slight groan before rubbing and opening his eyes. 

His vision cleared quickly and everything was… bigger? His spider sense was off the walls. He was trembling. What had just happened? He looked up, up, up at the man. 

Cerivent grinned “There we go, problem solved!” He seemed to happy as he looked down. 

“Wh-wha-” Peter’s voice caught in his throat. Why did… why did he _sound_ like that? He stumbled, trying to get up and found himself barely coming up to half his previous height “Wh-what’d you do?!” His voice pitched up, his sounds slightly slurred together like a… 

_Like a child_

“I wasn’t going to put all this effort to waste! No, no, much easier to do this than change the room, yes” Cerivent Reasoned “Now, you be a good little Peter, and I will get in contact with the Doctor” He grabbed the door, and started to close it

“N-n-no!! Wait!!” Tur’ me ba-!!” 

The door shut, and audibly locked. 

Peter’s senses were absolutely bonkers as he ran over to the door, banging on it over and over 

“C’m back!!!! Tur’ me back!!!” The boy cried, looking up at the door, He barely reached the handle now, his (very tiny) fingers just barely grasped it before slipping off. He stared at his little hands, noting that he was still in his Spider-Man outfit (and that it wasn't oversized) before looking over to a dresser, where a mirror and stool were. He rushed over, crawling on the stool and stared at his reflection. 

16 year old Peter was nowhere to be found

Instead, staring back at him with big eyes and a head of unruly curly hair, 

Was 4 year old (at least, by his estimation) Petey

“.... You godda be ki’in me” He groaned, lightly dinging his head on the dresser. 

Just that ever classic Parker Luck, he supposed


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Strange to the Rescue!
> 
> Its unfortunately less climactic than it sounds

What a headache Strange had on this fine, fine midweek afternoon.

That morning, his hands were aching like nobody's business, and getting the heating pads to ease the pain was easier said than done. 

Then, a little after 2, he learned that Wong wouldn’t be stopping by, which was a shame because they’d both been busy and were looking forward to catching up. 

And then, roundabout 3:30, he’d gotten a call from that “Cerivent”... thing. 

“Good Doctor!” The slightly shrill voice squealed “This is your number, yes??” 

“How did you get this- never mind” he answered curtly “What do you want” 

“Well, as you said once and a thousand times… I’ve come to bargain” 

“I told you, you have nothing I want” Strange commented evenly. 

“.... Not even a certain, Spider-boy?” 

Stephens silence made the being grin widely on his end of the line before laughing

“Oh, what a reaction! Shocked silence!” Cerivent said while trying so very hard not to laugh too hard “But yes! I’ve got little Peter. i didn't know he was so _cute!_ ” 

“....Where” 

“Ooh, is that your serious voice?” Cerivent pitched up his tone almost comically “Don’t you worry your head, Doctor! He’s uninjured and will remain so until you give me your… “cloak”” Strange could practically hear the air quotes. 

“Where are you?” Stephen clarified his question, his voice low. 

“Follow the magic, dearest! You’ll find me easily enough” The being assured “Come with your Clooooak!” He sung giddily. 

Strange hung up 

His shaking was worse

That… Bastard of an extra-dimensional being had … what had he done? Trapped Peter? Kidnapped him? Cerivent was a bizarre and ancient being of unknown power. Peter could be trapped in the Mirror Dimension for all he knew… or worse

Seeing red was not something Stephen Strange did. It wasn’t his style. 

But he felt as if he was getting pretty damn close. 

It wouldn’t take long to find Cerivent. His unique magical signal would take only a few moments of careful focus. He shut his eyes and tried to concentrate- tried to find the signal… But it was hard to focus

All he could think of what “what ifs” and worst care scenarios. 

Peter Parker was a good young man, full of promise and potential, full of will and heart, full of kindness, full of every good trait and then some. Sure, he wasn’t a perfect kid, but he was about as close as Stephen could imagine. 

And his fate was in the hands of some chaotically self interested inter-dimensional being. 

That was the exact opposite of “okay” 

Stephen took about two deep breaths, and cleared his mind. If he was to return Peter safely to his Aunt May (and, by proxy Tony and himself), he had to focus. 

His eyes shut, his shaking hands taking a simple form, mandalas forming and dimly glowing to focus his magic. He spread out his focus, analyzing the magics that permeated all of existence. 

“Found him” 

\--

Cerivent stared intently at his little set up. Two chairs, a little table with tea (chai!) ready and forever warm, waiting for the doctors arrival 

“I’m missing something” The being mused, before snapping his fingers “Ah hah! Cookies!” 

A small platter appeared “Yes, perfect!” 

The plan was working just swell! Peter had complied with his request (It had taken a little… cajoling, sure, but he was in the room!) and Strange was certainly on his way. He’d get that beautiful… Cloak. 

... He liked the word “cape” better. 

He rubbed his hands eagerly together and looked to his door. Strange would be here any minute, he was certain. 

Then he felt the strong magics and burst into an eager grin. 

A portal opened, and out stepped the Sorcerer Supreme himself - wearing the coveted Cloak that Cerivent so desired 

“Thank you for coming! I was thinking before we get started i could offer some tea?” 

“You are going to tell me where you are keeping Peter, and then I am leaving with him” 

Cerivent blinked “.... No need to be rude”

“You forswore any politeness from me when you took Peter. Where is he?” 

Cerivent refused to hide his eye roll. “Be reasonable!” 

Strange took a offensive stance, mandala shining before Cerivent’s chest

“This is as reasonable as I get. Where. Is. he” 

The silence was painful for Cerivent. The mandala glowed almost harshly, lighting up his lithe form. Stephen had to know that he couldn’t actually kill him, right? He could simply disappear. This felt like an empty gesture. 

But he supposed it wasn’t about power- but intent. He wanted Cerivent to know that he would fight for ~~his~~ this boy. There was no trade to be had. 

Cerivent groaned. He was many, many, many things. But he was not terrible. 

“He is down the hall to your left. The door is covered in little rockets” Cerivent revealed. Strange gave him a skeptical look “And can you at least tell me why you won’t give me the cape?” 

As if summoned, the Cloak fluttered behind Strange. 

“It is an ancient relic that chooses its master. I could not give it to you even if i wanted to” Stephen explained. “And I don’t” 

Cerivent stared at Stephen “... You know, none of this- absolutely none of it! - would have happened if you’d told me that up front-”

He hadn’t seen the punch coming. 

Good on that, because it's hard to land a hit on him - much less one powerful enough to knock him out. 

Stephen didn’t question how he was able to knock the being out, and turned with a pivot toward the hallway that Cerivent had spoke of. 

When he came across the door he almost had the urge to laugh. - the little cartoony rocket stickers vaguely reminded him of the children’s ward at the hospital he used to work at. There was a part of him that hated those memories, and a part that loved them, but he didn’t have the time to contemplate that. It was time to get the poor teen out of there. He opened the door, pushing in, and

“Peter?” Stephen voiced cautiously. He hoped that the being wasn’t lying as he scanned the room, further confusion and amusement building at how absolutely childish it was. His eyes ended up focused on a scrambling form that fell off the police-car bed and stood up quickly

“Mist’r doc’r St’ange!!” The small child announced. Stephen froze in place as he stared

There was exactly one person in the entire multiverse that called him “Mister Doctor Strange” 

The child staring at him certainly had his eyes- though they seemed larger and owlish as they stared at him. The mop of hair on his head was nothing but waves and curls, sticking up in random directions. His height was almost diminutive. He probably didn’t even come up to Stephen’s waist. What really gave it away however, was the Spider-man getup. It was too detailed, too similar … he even had the web shooters. 

“..... Peter?” 

The boy ran over to him, and before Strange could stop him, Peter rammed himself into the magicians legs, hugging them tightly “y’came!! Y’here!! An’ cloakie!!” 

“.... _Christ_ , what did he do?” Stephen was still trying to add up what exactly had happened to Peter. He hadn’t shrunk, his age had been… regressed? He was clearly no older than four - hell with his speech he might even be as young as 3. But he knew who he was. He was happy to see him. Overjoyed, even

A small part of Stephen warmed at that fact. 

Peter looked up at him with glassy eyes, slightly red-rimmed. Had he been crying? 

He wanted to pick up the boy, but.. His hands… 

The cloak beat him to it, twisting around and lifting the boy up suddenly and holding up eye level with the sorcerer 

“..... Hi” Peter waved 

Stephen took in a deep breath “Hello, Peter. Just how aware are you?” 

“ ‘ware ‘nough t’know i’m s’posed to be be’er at speakin'. In sissteen!” He announced

“Okay, well that's honestly a relief... “ He held out one arm, bent, and the Cloak sat Peter on his arm, the boy keeping his eye contact with Stephen “So.. He turned you into a child” 

“Uh huh! He showed me to th’room an’-an’ den i tol’ him “in not a lil’ kid!!" An then’ he push me in an su’enly in a lil’kid!!” Peter summarized. 

“Well, alright, sounds like a simple spell if he didn’t even need to recite an incantation. I’m sure I can reverse it” He assured the boy. “But first we have to get out of here. How are you feeling?” 

“... M-my spoder sinse won’turn off” Peter tried to explain. It was then that Stephen realized that the slight trembling he was feeling wasn’t his hands- they were weighed down holding a child. That trembling… was Peter. 

He pieced it together rather quickly. When you’re a child, everything is a threat, everything is dangerous. He was essentially having an anxiety attack! Stephen’s brow furrowed with concern “What can I do to help?” He asked sincerely. 

Peter looked at his expression, seeing the desire to help and wrapped his little arms around Strange’s neck, burrowing his head into the doctor’s shoulder. 

The man froze stock still as the child held tightly to him, before taking a breath and holding the boy just a little tighter “You’re safe” he found himself saying “I’m getting us out of here” 

He turned around on his heel and head back out, finding his way back into the foyer, where Cerivent was still knocked out cold near his perfectly set up tea time. 

“Hmph” Stephen huffed. Served the bastard right. He didn’t even let Peter see the scene as he let go of the boy with one hand, and used the sling ring to open a portal to the sanctum. 

He stepped through, and felt the boy almost instantly relax from his tense shivers. He supposed it was because he was somewhere familiar. But before Stephen could even contemplate what to do next, his eye caught something, and he looked over towards the door.

Where Tony Stark was standing with a coffee

“Uh…” Tony started 

“Anthony..” Stephen started to greet, trying to think of something to say, but Peter- who’d quickly turned his head to Tony as soon as he’d heard his voice. 

“Mist’r Stark!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts getting mad fluffy in the next chapter I hope ya'll're ready for this


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting some tropes in there, as well as general fluff and banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter compared to the others- mostly because I couldn’t find a good cutoff point. I hope Strange isn’t too OOC in this 
> 
> Then again this is a shamelessly self indulgent fic so who cares

The silence in the sanctum was absolutely deafening. 

“.... Okay uh, first off, that’s “Ironman” to you. You’re like, 3” 

“I’n no’ fee!!” Peter huffed, though he looked tired. “An’ I call you misser Stark alla time!” 

Tony continued to stare at the little child sitting comfortably in Stephen’s arms. Those owlish eyes, the curling hair, the outfi-

“ _Peter_?” 

“Hah! He go’it!” Peter pointed excitedly “Tha’was suppe fast!” Peter seemed to be trying to jump in Stephen’s arms

“... Yes, this is Peter” Stephen spelled it out quite simply

Tony stayed still, staring incredulously for a few more moments before holding his arms out “My turn” 

“What?” The magician furrowed his brow. Peter tilted his head

“Gimmie the Spider-Baby. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Stephie” Peter looked up at Stephen before looking back at Tony… and letting go of Stephen to reach out for Tony, making absolutely childish “grabby hands” at the billionaire. Stephen handed Peter over, and Tony hold the boy securely, scrutinizing Peter, who looked back at him 

“Hi” 

“Hey Spider-Baby” He grinned almost impishly. “May was right, you’re adorable” 

“I’n Spi’erman! No’ Spi’erbaby” Peter whined, pouting, immediately after, he yawned 

“Aww, Spider-Baby is tired. Rest your head, kid” Tony encouraged, looking back at Stephen with a look that absolutely screamed `we are going to be having WORDS` later. Peter didn’t even argue, laying his head on Tony’s shoulder and curling his little palms into Tony’s Science Pun shirt that read “I only make chemistry jokes periodically” 

“S’rry ‘m tired…” The boy mumbled 

Stephen approached, keeping his voice soft and low “You just spent 40 minutes with your spider sense going off. That sort of anxiousness will tire anyone out” he assured the boy, his shaking hand gently but firmly on the boys back “No one will judge you for taking a proper rest” 

“... Mhm…” Peter started to doze, leaning his head into Tony’s shoulder further, his breath slowing.

He was out like a light in seconds. 

Tony very suddenly took in a deep breath, and breathed out audibly “You gonna tell me why my kid is a toddler?” He asked, Stephen, whose face was right next to his, looking at the sleeping Peter. 

“I will tell you everything, lets just get him lying down first. You can’t carry him forever” Stephen briefly kissed Tony’s cheek 

“Is that a challenge?” Tony teased, grinning 

“Not in the slightest, Anthony” Stephen responded, leading the way into a more casual room, with a plush couch against a wall. 

Tony seemed genuinely hesitant to put the kid down, looking down at his sleeping form with a paternal affection that Stephen wonder if _he’d_ had when he was holding him. 

After Peter was placed down and curled himself up, the Cloak of Levitation took it upon itself to be the child’s blanket. It tucked itself around the boy, going so far as to cover his face from the incoming light of the nearby window

“You keep telling me it’s a fickle thing thats only loyal to you, and hates everyone….” Tony started “ but it seems to like Peter just fine” 

“It’s proven to be a traitor” Stephen jokingly mocked the sentient fabric. It didn’t bother responding. 

Tony sat himself on a nearby chair and Stephen sat across from him, tempted but not willing to told his hand. They had more important things to talk about than the physical aspect of their burgeoning relationship. 

“So, start from the top, Stephie.” 

“There is a being, old as time and just as jaded as that implies. He goes by “Cerivent”, but has been called many names. His “thing” is that he jumps around dimensions with no true home, and he decided that he quite liked the cloak” Stephen started. Tony raised a brow, but didn’t say anything. 

“He came and asked for a trade and I said no, and I am unsure what exactly happened in the interim but… he called me on my cell phone at about 3:30, and told me that he had Peter.” The sorcerer took a deep breath “I am… uncertain as to how he even knew about him, but when I arrived to get him, he tried to goad me into giving up the cloak, but I informed him that I would not be privy to his bullshit” 

Tony snorted “Hell yeah you’re not” 

“Tony, focus”

“What? It’s funny!” He chuckled “It sounds both vulgar and proper!” 

Stephen rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless 

“After he told me where Peter was, I knocked him out-“

“Pfffahaha what??” Tony managed to keep his voice low, but the guffaw was loud enough for the Spider- Boy to grumble. The adults froze, waiting until Peter had settled back down and Stephen glared at the billionaire before continuing 

“I went to the room where he was being kept, he was in a child’s room full of stuffed animals and snacks and a little race car bed… and he fell out of the bed once I arrived and practically tackled me.” 

“You said his spider sense was going off?” 

“He wouldn’t stop trembling when I found him” Stephen clarified “When you’re a child, everything is a potential danger, I imagine he was having what boils down to an extended anxiety attack for as long as he was there- 40 minutes, maybe more” Stephen explained, his look of concern mirroring Tony’s before Tony looked back at Peter 

“Can you turn him back?” 

“Absolutely” Strange answered confidently “As soon as this conversation is over I am contacting Wong and getting the necessary books. As far as I know Cerivent didn’t even recite an incantation. It’s possibly just a highly effective glamour or shifting spell.” 

“Are there science terms for that yet or am I sitting in the dark?” Tony asked 

“Not quite yet. Now, what will you do?”

“Well, first off I gotta tell May about this. I trust in you but I also promised her no more surprises and this” he pointed to the napping boy “Definitely counts. And I’m guessing we’re rescheduling our coffee date?”

“Next week, Anthony” Strange reassured “Go call May, I’m going I contact Wong” 

Tony got up, glancing one more time at Peter before taking out his phone “I’m taking this outside. We might be getting a vocal May and I don’t wanna wake mini-underoos” he tapped on his phone as he walked out, and Steven took out his own phone- the new StarkPhone, of course- and spoke 

“Jocasta, call Wong, label it as priority” 

“Of course, doctor” 

He smiled almost smugly at the title. Life could continue taking from him but at least he’d always have his PHD. 

The conversation with Wong was brief, along with an apology because Strange knew he was busy, but Wong brushed it off. He joked that “If my kid was turned into a toddler I’d get help too” 

Stephen was too confounded by that implication to properly respond before the call ended.

Him? Seeing Peter as a... son? Preposterous. He did care for the boy, but he was more an uncle, not a father. Clearly. Obviously. He was whatever the textbook definition of “not father material” is. 

He checked the time and saw that nearly 20 minutes had passed since he’d called Wong, which meant that Peter had been napping for about a half hour. Good, he needed the rest. He was about to go check on what was no doubt a strenuous call with May, when he saw Peter shift on the couch. 

Waking up already?

No, he seemed to still be asleep- but he was fidgeting, squirming, a mood of discomfort about his tiny features. Dreaming, perhaps? 

Stephen knelt down and lifted a hand, intent on waking the boy up before hearing him whimper. Concern growing uncomfortable in his chest, he put his hand on the child’s arm and tried to gently shake him. 

“Peter? Come now, wake up” 

Peter seemed alarmed at the touch and jolted up, letting out a high-pitched yelp - like a scream was caught in his throat as his wide eyes quickly glanced around to get his bearings. He kept looking around as if he didn’t know where he was. 

“.. Peter?” Stephen voiced again, and the boys head sharply turned to face the doctor. Was he- 

He was _crying_. 

“Peter what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” Stephen promptly quelled the uncomfortable anxiety permeating his chest once again. Peter very rarely cried. He could count on one hand how many times he’d seen the boy shed a tear and it was always some degree of upsetting. Seeing him crying as a child wasn’t any easier 

Peter immediately started to wipe away the tears with his tiny hands “I’s fine. ‘M fine” he muttered “I’s nothin” 

Oh, great, he picked up the “I’m fine” defense 

“Peter, please. Don’t lie to me” 

Peter looked up from his futile attempt to stop the free flowing tears to look back up at him. “I’not lying!” He defended “I’ happens all’s time. I’s no big deal” 

“So you get nightmares ‘all the time’?” Stephen asked, only realizing after the words left his mouth just how accusatory that sounded. The whimper Peter let our right after he said it heaped guilt on him like a sandbag. God, he wasn’t good with kids

“I-I don’ wanna get em!” Peter angrily rubbed at his eyes again- as if trying desperately to get his tears to stop. But of course, he’s roughly 3 or 4, you don’t have much control of your emotions at this age. 

Stephen took a breath. “.. I know, I’m sorry for that tone, Peter.” He started “But surely May, and Tony, and I believe even myself have told you that crying is okay, haven’t we? No matter your age” 

“Jus’ cause i’s okay doesn’ mean I like t’ cry” The boy weakly argued. 

“No one likes to cry” Stephen reassured “But crying is important, healthy even” He explained “... You don’t have to tell me about the nightmares, Peter. I won’t make you. But if you need to cry, let yourself cry.” 

Stephen wished that he practiced what he preached, but that small speech seemed to do the trick- as the small child reached up and wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck in an imitation of what he’d done at Cerivent’s estate, and sniffled, sobbing quietly. Stephen reached one arm under the boy to lift him up off the couch- the other arm joining after to help keep Peter up and steady. Thank god this didn’t really require his hands, though it did ache slightly. 

He stood there with a permeable awkwardness as Peter sobbed, leaning his head on the child’s and muttering “You’ll be fine, Peter. It’s alright” and other comforting platitudes - partially for his own sake. Seeing Peter this vulnerable did something to him he didn’t appreciate. A stirring of paternal feelings that Stephen couldn’t stand. He hated them- he -

“Thank ‘ou” Peter whispered out in between sniffles, grip getting just that little bit tighter. 

Oh, who was Stephen even trying to fool at this point? 

“It is nothing, Peter.” He assured “I’m here for you, whether you are 3 and a half or 16 and a half” 

Peter responded by adjusting himself to get even more comfortable in the sorcerer’s hold. 

“You two are going to give me diabetes- just so you know” 

Stephen turned to see Tony, holding his phone in one hand 

“How did the call with May go?” Stephen asked, feeling Peter lift his head to look at Tony 

“About as well as expected. She wants us to get the Spider-Baby over as soon as we can” the billionaire explained “She wants to play witness to the cuteness”

Peter grumbled our something akin to “I’not cute” into Stephens tunic, causing the sorcerer to chuckle 

“When’s she expecting us?” 

“Soon, but I managed to convince her to let us feed the super tyke first” he explained “How’s that sound, Petey-bird? Hungry?” 

The boy nodded, letting go of Stephen with one hand to wipe his face- now mostly free of whatever remained of his crying. 

“Of course your hungry. You could eat a horse if you tried” 

“I’d nevur eat a howse!!” Peter defended 

“You could probably eat a House, too, with that metabolism of yours” Tony grinned 

Peter angrily pouted and Stephen tried very hard not to at least chuckle

“Come on, hand him over” Tony held his hands out 

“I just picked him up a few minutes ago!” Stephen argued 

“Yeah and you gotta use the sling ring to get us back to the tower so he can eat something” 

“And we can't just go to the Wendy’s down the road because…..?” 

“Wendys!” Peter voiced his opinion. Tony huffed 

“You’ll need actual clothes for that adventure, Petey” Tony pointed out- gesturing to his mini-spidersuit 

Peter looked down at his clothes “hallo’een?” Peter weakly argues

“It’s July, but commendable effort” Tony shrugged “and don’t even try the puppy eyes. I don’t even want to think about how lethal those are on your baby face” 

Put Peter was already staring up at Strange with those big, sad eyes 

Worse still? Strange was fully aware of this tactic… and he still caved 

“Come on, Tony. If anyone asks we’ll say it’s a phase” 

Tony sighed, but if the smile on his face was any indication, he didn’t mind all that much 

“Fine, but I wanna carry him now” 

“I can walk!” Peter announced in frustration, stating to squirm in Stephens arms

“Alright, alright. Just let Tony grab you to put you down. My arms are not in the best position to let go of you” Stephen explained

“Oh yeah, doesn’t that hurt?” Tony asked as he reached over and plucked the tyke from his hands. Peter however stopped the transaction by gripping Stephen a little tighter 

“I hur’ing you?” He asked, the guilt evident in his small tone

“What? No, Peter. Absolutely not” Stephen stressed, eyed Tony briefly , who just made a face conveying “whoops” 

“.. Kay” the boy let go, and was transferred over to Tony, who held the boy briefly 

“Quick ground rules. No running, no yelling, absolutely no spider-powers, and you gotta hold mine or Stephens hand while walking outside. Got it?” 

“Got it” Peter rolled his eyes- reminding both men that there was still a sassy teenager trapped in there 

“Alright then” Tony put him down and offered his hand. The spider-child took it, and Tony offered his other hand to strange 

“Come on Mystic Master. Might as well go full on, might as well go full gay here” the man half joked 

Stephen gave the billionaire an amused smile before using a flick of his hands to glamour him up some clothing, and gently placing his hand in Tony’s. The grip, while firm, was carefully enough not to hurt. He appreciated that. 

The three left the sanctum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bug me over at Doodleimprovement on tumblr!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just... Just fluff. Absolutely shameless fluff. There is like, a milliliter of angst but thats about it. Its all just shameless fluff

May nearly cried when she got a solid look at toddler-ified Peter. He was just so tiny…. and precious….. and _CUTE!!_

She lifted the boy up and he squealed in surprise

“Look at you!! Oh my god, oh my god, look at you!” 

Peter was less than amused

Tony was _more_ than amused, and - to a lesser extent - so was Stephen. 

The quartet went into the living room of the apartment, where there was a box sitting on the coffee table 

“I actually managed to find some of Peter’s toddler clothes in our storage locker. It was a bit of a drive” she commented, putting Peter on the couch. “But I’m happy Ben was so sentimental about Peter’s things. We didn’t even _have_ Peter living with us until he was 7” 

Stephen looked into the bin, taking out a “Stark Industries Science Pre-k Camp” T shirt “... Huh” 

Tony looked almost bewildered “Wow, that was assimilated into the Stark industries Summer Family Program in 2009. You weren't kidding” 

“I always found it kind of funny” May took the shirt from Strange, and picked out a few more articles of clothing “Richard worked at OSCORP, so him sending his kid to a Stark Industries camp was such an odd choice. Even Mary was bewildered.” 

“Then why did he?” Stephen asked 

“He said he saw it in a dream? He was a strange man, honestly” May thought back, an almost far off look in her eye. Peter, for his part, was staring intently at his aunt, taking in words about a father he barely remembered in even the broadest strokes. 

May looked back at him, taking a second, before handing the boy some clothes “Pick something out of these to wear, Peter. You can’t go running around in that thing” She instructed “Can you get to the bathroom?” 

“A’course!” Peter answered, sounding slightly insulted “I’m a _kid_ no’ a infant” He grabbed the clothing and patted off into the bathroom to change. 

Once he was gone she turned back around to face the men, adjusting her glasses “How has he been?” 

“Honestly?” Stephen asked back. May nodded “An angel” 

She looked surprised. 

“Honest!” Tony reiterated “Well behaved, if talkative. It was like he had shrunk, not like… de-aged” 

“Which makes sense, given the strange situation we’ve found ourselves in.” 

The adults chatted for a couple more minutes before Peter emerged, dressed in the Stark T shirt (of course) and a pair of kiddie sweatpants. 

“Why am I not even remotely surprised at his choice of shirt” Stephen noted, 

“The kid has good taste, that's why” Tony argued, from his place on the couch “Come on over here, Spider-twerp. May’s gettin’ out the photo album."

The look of dread on Peter’s face made the billionaire laugh out loud. 

“It's too late to stop them, Peter. Just come sit” Stephen reasoned, patting the couch 

Peter hung his head in defeat before coming over to the men, and taking residence in Stark’s lap. Tony was not even caught off guard, adjusting the boy as May came over with a thick and well-loved photo album 

The next hour or so went like that. With May, Tony, and Steven shoved together on the couch with Peter in Tony’s lap, looking over Peter’s baby pictures and getting stories from May with the occasional comment from Peter. 

_((“Oh, this was when Peter got first place in his elementary Science fair! His experiment was all about static cling and how strong it could be”_

_“I beat eeeeve'yone”_

_“Yes you did, baby. Ben was so, so proud”))_

Some of the comments were more somber, particularly when The pictures or collages heavily featured the deceased Parker

_((“Oh, Ben putting up the decorations for Peter’s 13th… Everyone at his school caught a nasty virus and couldn’t come to the party. We ended up throwing it anyway”_

_“.. Heh… Was pretty great”)) ,,,,,_

Tony occasionally chimed in, of course 

_((“God kid, remind me to show you some pictures of my when i was your age. Darken the hair a bit and its like lookin’ in a damn mirror”_

_“... Imma be so cool when I’m ol’er then, if I look like you”_

_“You’re already cool, but yeah”))_

Stephen was the only one that didn’t chime in. He was just.. Taking it all in. A childhood full of ups and downs, a complex life he’d only started getting involved with recently. There was an emotion under all of this. Longing? 

He didn’t have time to ponder it when he felt a weight on his lap. Looking down, it seemed that little Petey had sprawled himself on Tony and Stephens legs, starting to look exhausted. May checked her phone 

“Oh my god it’s 8:30. Where did the time go?” She gasped “Okay Peter, bedtime!”

“Wh-no!!” Peter lamented “I’m a big boy. I’s not even nine!” The boy grumbled 

“You aren’t even four years old, you should have been in bed at 7”

“Tha’s duuuum” he whined. May just rolled her eyes and went to pick the boy up… but he wouldn’t budge

“.. Peter, are you using your spider powers right now?” Her tone was warning. Peters hands wrapped around Stephen’s torso 

“... No” 

“ _Peter_ ” she stressed, glaring at the boy 

“... How about a compromise?” Stephen offered “We will help put you to bed” 

“Yeah, we can read you a bedtime story or somethin'” Tony continued. 

May huffed “You’re spoiling him” She chided “But… I’ll allow it, if that's what he wants” 

There was a pause before Peter let go of Strange 

“I’ll give him a bath and get him in some Pajamas” May started “I have some of his old books in my room, pick something to read and wait in his room?” She offered

“We’ll get on it” Tony nodded “Got a preference, Petey?” 

“... G’night moon?” The boy shyly offered. Stephen could see the embarrassment on his face. He was really acting like a child now, but seemed to just want to indulge in it for a while. Stephen could understand that. 

“A classic” Stephen nodded, standing up as well “We will be waiting” 

And May disappeared with the toddler. 

“Hey uh, Wong contact you yet?” Tony asked, checking his own phone for the first time in over an hour

“My phone has not gone off, no” Stephen answered “I always have it on sound so I can hear it” He explained “But I imagine it will not be taking him too long to find the appropriate books” 

“Alrightie then” he said, shoving his phone back in his pocket “.. How’re you feeling about all this?” 

“..... It is much less stressful than I would have expected. Peter is.. A very agreeable child” 

“Yeah, that's how I feel too” Tony vaguely responded “.. Kinda makes me wish i’d actually been there. Richard Parker was a lucky bastard” 

Stephen chuckled, shaking his head “So you felt the same way, a longing to have been there for those memories” 

Tony didn’t respond, but he didn’t need to. 

The two head into May’s room, taking a quick gander at the plain space before they saw the collection of children’s books. She was pretty sentimental, it seemed. 

Tony grabbed the book, looking at the well worn and well loved hardcover book. “Cute” 

“He seems like the kind of child that would have May reread the book to him 5 times before bed” Stephen laughed lightly. 

“Oh and you’re not?” Tony teased

“Only if you do so with me, Anthony” 

Tony grinned sheepishly, wrapping his free arm around his boyfriend. “Honestly if that kid gives us those damned puppy eyes I’ll read this book 20 times if he wants” 

“Glad we’re still on the same page” Stephen kissed the shorter man’s brow

The two went into Peter’s room, and Tony huffed appreciatively at the redecorating that had occurred after he’d met the boy. It was… cute. And nerdy, very nerdy

Stephen and Tony had a bit off a struggle sitting themselves on the bed, but they set it up so they were “laying” sideways, with room in the middle for the spider-baby. 

When Peter toddled in before May, Tony had to seriously suppress an “aww” at his space-themed onesie. When he saw the two men on his bed, patiently waiting, he pretty much jumped into his bed between the men and grinned widely at them “You stayed!” 

“Of course we stayed” Stephen raised his eyebrow “Why would we leave?” 

The boy just shrugged and squeezed himself into the small space between the men “Book?” 

“Book” Tony answered, holding up the little hardcover

Stephen reached his arm around bot Peter and Tony, with Peter leaning into his side. Tony opened the book, hands steady and eyes alight, and looked over to Steven “Start us off, babe” 

Stephen could only snort in amusement, before adjusting and looking upon the page. 

The reading of the book was simple - Stephen and Tony alternated the pages, and Peter occasionally shifted to rest against Tony, and then Stephen, and then Tony again. He finally rested against Stephen more completely, and didn’t move. 

They ended up caving to Peter’s numerous requests and rereading “Good Night Moon” another 4 times before the toddler finally succumbed to sleep, snuggled deeply into Stephen’s side

“.. I believe I am stuck” Stephen softly spoke, as quietly as he could

“You could be in worse situations, Stephie” Tony smirked, looking over by the doorway where May was standing. She walked over and leaned down, looking at the peaceful child 

“Thank you” she looked almost misty-eyed “I can’t remember the time he looked so peaceful when he was asleep.” She reached forward, carding a hand through the boy’s hair “Need a little help?” 

“To be frank I don’t want to move” Stephen admitted almost sheepishly “I don’t want to risk disturbing him” 

“He sleeps like a rock, Stephen” May assured, grabbing the boy under his armpits and moving him gently. He really did seem out like a light.

Stephen was already missing the little boy’s body heat at his torso

The men got out of Peter’s bed - with Tony ding-ing his head on the underside of the bunk - and May lied Peter down properly, reaching under the bed and pulling out (what else?) an Iron man plushie with a red mini-blanket attached like an over-sized cape. The boy seemed to latch to it immediately in his sleep. 

“... That boy is trying to kill us with cuteness, how long as he had that?” Tony asked, continuing to keep his voice hushed 

“Since he was 9” May answered “Since the Stark Expo in 2011. We had bought it at one of the stalls before that whole event when to hell” She stood up after kissing his forehead “Meet me in the living room and we’ll chat some more” She walked past them. Tony had a, frankly, horrified expression on his face

“... Christ, they were at that shit show” Tony muttered, looking down before his gaze returned to Peter. 

“It seems you and Peter are practically connected on a cosmic level, at this point” Stephen mused before going back over to the bed and kneeling down, whispering something quietly and laying his hand on Peter’s back. There was a brief, soft glow before it dissipated. “You will have sweet dreams tonight, Peter. I guarantee it” There was a moment of silence after he said that, before Stephen took his hand off Peter’s back, watching it tremor, before pulling Peter’s long curls back and pressing a quick kiss to the child’s forehead. “Good night” 

Stephen stepped away, straightening himself out and clearing his throat, trying to ignore Tony’s shit-eating grin before the billionaire walked himself over and knelt before the sleeping boy

“... God, you’re so cute” Tony almost cringed “Got us all wrapped around you tiny little finger” Tony rubbed the boys arm “See you tomorrow, buddy” He followed in Stephen’s footsteps and kissed the child on the temple before standing again and straightening his blazer. “Lets get outta here before we irritate his super-hearing” Tony muttered, taking Stephen by the hand and leading him out. 

May was in the living room “You two sticking around or-?” 

“I'm afraid I have to return to the sanctum, May” Stephen replied “Wong still has not contacted me and I’m wondering what’s taking him” 

“Ah, yes” May nodded “Thank you, though. You saved him today” She smiled gratefully. 

Stephen smiled almost shyly. “Anything for that dumb boy” 

May just grinned back “That's the idea, isn’t it?” 

“I’ll be back bright and early tomorrow, May. I know you’ve got work” Tony assured “I’ll keep the tyke busy ‘till Stephen gets the cure” 

May took his hand in both of hers “Thank you, Tony. I appreciate it” 

The man just grinned and removed his hand from May’s, patting her shoulder “See you tomorrow” 

“See you both again soon. Stay safe” She waved and Stephen opened a portal to the sanctum. 

Both men entered the portal and Stephen closed it. 

“Well, today was eventful” Tony sighed, removing his blazer “Mind if I stay here tonight?” 

“I’d be thrilled if you did” Stephen assured him, walking over and wrapping his arms around the shorter man “I had a good time with you and Peter today” 

Tony leaned back into him gently “Me too. Now come on. I wanna shower and actually sleep for once” 

“Its a miracle” Stephen teased, kissing his cheek. Tony turned his head slightly and kissed the good doctor on the mouth. 

“Magic” Tony clarified with a smirk after they parted lips “Now, come on” he left Stephen’s hold and headed up the Sanctum stairs. 

Stephen smiled contentedly, and followed behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bug me over on Doodleimprovement on tumblr! I take requests and prompts
> 
> You can also bug me on tumblr @ thewiltingdaisy


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Happy ending because I accept nothing less

The next day was a marked improvement over Wednesday for Stephen. Waking up with Tony as his little spoon had that effect on his mood. 

The two went about their morning pretty quietly, with Tony promising that he’d be over with Peter at some point later and to call him with any news on reversing the spell. Stephen agreed, kissing the man goodbye before looking at his phone, which was resting at the edge of the staircase. 

“Jocasta, call Wong”

“Calling…..” It barely rung once.

“Having fun with Tiny Parker?” 

“He’s currently with his aunt” Stephen explained. They never did seem to start calls with “hellos”, did they? “I have been waiting on you” 

“Of course you have. And I found the spell within an hour of you contacting me” Wong’s tone was pretty light, for having tricked Stephen in to thinking he’d been stumped

“And you didn’t tell me, _why_?” 

“Because I want pictures of Little Parker before you turn him back. That will look excellent in the scrap book that I am making of this bizarre life I lead” 

Stephen wanted to ask when Wong got into scrap-booking, but decided against it. 

“Get over here, Wong. The boy needs to go back to normal” 

The man laughed “I’ll be over within the hour, Stephen” And then hung up. 

Stephen shook his head waving his hand to open one of the upper windows. 

...Perhaps Wong had a point, he should enjoy this while they have the opportunity

“Jocasta, are any child-friendly events happening in Queens or the surrounding burrows today?” 

 

\---

 

The look on Peter’s face when they got to the street fair was, by far, the absolute cutest thing Stephen had ever seen. He was mentally cataloging that expression away in his memories for the rest of time. 

“Okay, okay, come on, let’s take a bathroom break before we wait in lines for the next 2 hours” Tony suggested “Then we’ll get the all day bands” 

Stephen agreed with the process, and after a brief detour to a restroom they each got a band - Tony purchasing a fourth for when Peter was bigger if he wanted to come back. 

And so the shenanigans began. 

Peter wasn’t able to go on many of the rides without an adult, so Tony and Steve took turns with the tyke, Tony often sitting Peter in his lap on the more mild rides. One ride Peter could ride himself was the jr frogger- where Tony got some video of Peter scream-laughing. 

The boy ran to Stephen and cling to his legs after that hellish ride 

Stephen tried to stifle a laugh “Are you alright, Peter?” 

“Tha’ was uh” Peter awkwardly tried to laugh “a lo’” he admitted “Up?” 

Stephen had to sneak a little magic into the action for the sake of his hands, but lifted the boy, who promptly buried his head into the juncture between the wizards head and shoulder. Stephen looked to Tony.

“How about a snack break?” The billionaire suggested “I know Peter loooves funnel cake.”

Tony’s words made the tot snap his head in the billionaires direction 

“Snack break it is” 

Peter squealed in excitement and only stopped once he finally got the funnel cake in his hands. 

The powdered sugar very quickly become an absolute mess

Tony couldn’t stop laughing at the image, taking several pictures as Stephen helped Peter clean himself off. 

“You have the cutest son!” a passerby acknowledged, causing both men to pause. 

“Uh-wh-” 

“He’s not-” 

They heard a little giggle, before “” rang out in that adorably high pitch voice. 

Stephen looked down at the cheeky toddler before grinning himself 

“You cannot tease us about that, Peter. Being your father would be a point of pride for any man” He pointed out as he continued using his shaky hands to clean the boys hair of powdered sugar. 

“Yeah, what he said” Tony agreed with a nod, finding it both sweet and funny how Peters face turned a bright shade of red - the same color as his super suit. “I think it’s about time we turned you back. You want to go on the big-boy rides, don’t you?” 

“Y’mean th’ normal ones? Yeah!” Peter nodded “I’m ready t’be big’gain!” He announced confidently- as if the previous moment didn’t even occur 

“Lets find somewhere without a lot of people” Tony recommended

“Alley!” Peter pointed 

“Excellent idea, Spider-Tyke” Tony agreed as they got up, Peter going into Tony’s arms. 

The three amigos went into the alley, getting all the way to the end of it were a fence was put up. 

“Okay uh, before we do this, lemme be sappy for a minute” Tony requested. Stephen smiled, looking to Peter for approval. Peter just looked up at Tony with his big, adorable eyes. 

“Peter, i’m not gonna lie, this whole situation was absolutely batshit-” 

“ _Tony_ ” 

“Hush Stephen let me speak- anyway, yeah it was a crazy time.. But I had a lot of fun with you like this. I’m thinking once you’re big again we can keep hanging out like this. You deserve a mentor whose around more” 

“... You are der” Peter declares “Y’r always der when I need ya” His voice showed his earnestness 

Tony had to take a deep, deep breath to keep from getting misty eyed. “... Thanks, kid” 

Peter looked over at Stephen, as if expecting Stephen to say something as well. The wizard just chuckled slightly, coming over to the two of them and placing a kiss on Peter’s head 

“You are the cutest three year old I have ever seen and I weep for your lanky, awkward teenage self” He joked, and Peter looked absolutely offended

“Rwood!” Peter pouted. 

Tony just laughed. “Okay, okay, I’m putting the tyke down” He said as he did so. 

It wall all but a moment of brief chanting, and a little dust getting thrown about, before a 16 year old Peter Parker had taken place of the toddler. The teen was touching his face and torso, looking at himself to make sure it was real this time. 

And then he started to laugh, almost hysterically “Oh thank GOD! I can speak again!” 

“Great, now we’ll never hear the end of you” Tony faux complained

“Bold of you to assume we were able to shut him up in the first place, love” Stephen commented, coming over to Tony as the boy looked over at them. 

“Gee, love you guys too” Peter muttered, looking down at his shirt - which was the same as his toddler one, just to scale. “So uh… You guys want to uh, keep hanging out?” 

Tony just grinned “And miss seeing you scare yourself in the lame haunted house? Wouldn’t dream of it” 

“But first, lets get something to drink. I’m parched” Stephen interrupted. 

“But we just ate!” Peter argued

“ _You_ just ate. I cleaned up your mess” 

“Oh, come _on, dad_ ” 

Tony stared incredulously “Oh, so he gets called “dad” first? I’ve known you longer, Underoos” 

“Technically I called both of you dad when that lady walked by” the boy argued back, grinning sheepishly. “But if you guys don’t wanna be called that its-” 

Stephen held up a hand to stop him “As I said before, any man would be proud to be your father. Call me Dad all you like” 

Peters face went all red again, and Tony just clasped a hand on his shoulder 

“Alright, enough dilly dallying, lets go!” The billionaire grabbed his boyfriends arm and led the group out of the alley and back to the fair, the whole of them grinning or at least smiling fully and brightly. 

After all, they had a full night of family bonding to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this! I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Wanna ask questions, requests prompts or just bother me? I'm on tumblr at Doodleimprovement, and on twitter at wiltlingdaisy94!

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me over at doodleimprovement on tumblr!


End file.
